Child of Tartarus
by CallumHuntForeverGirl
Summary: What would happen if there was someone other than Percy and Annabeth Annabeth and Grover destroying Kronos? Someone apart from those on the Argo II defeating Gaea? Someone else helping Apollo return to Olympus? What if Nico used to secretly have a girlfriend? What if Kronos had a pawn set right in camp, and destruction was right around the corner? New chapters added every day!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, sorry if this is a bit long I recommend sitting down to read this. Keep in mind that this is based during the Mark of Athena from the HoO series please be patient the next chapter is a loooot shorter! Trust me, its worth it to read all the way through! This is my first fanfiction so please give me some feedback thanks! Sorry for any misspellings please cope!_

_Chapter one_

_Maybe a couple of those… I like those why not…_

T he name's Kyle. No last name (not that I know of anyway). Just Kyle. I'm a half-blood. Half human, half Greek god. Most mortals would think of people like me as demigods, but I like half-blood more. It sounds less serious. I don't really know many other half-bloods in person, though I've heard there's a camp for us. I don't really want to go. I'd consider myself an independent person if my mom wasn't always five feet behind me 24/7. Not physically, thank the gods, but if she could she would. Sometimes she'll leave me by myself and not in one of her many underwater palaces that I've gotten so sick of. But she's always watching me one way or another. But when I am alone, I live like I'm alone forever. For example, right now. I'm in Arabia, one place I haven't tried to get away from my mom. I can't go too far from the sea though, because I won't have a backup plan if a monster attacks. Half-bloods are constantly chased by ancient monsters, but my secret has been kept away surprisingly well for all these years, so I'm mostly pursued by cops and lawyers. 14 years hidden away, training for the world although my mom would have preferred I'd never had to go anywhere, had payed off. I usually get away. From the cops I mean, not my mom. I don't steal for fun though, don't get confused. I steal because it's necessary, but the process is fun. Sound messed up? I know. But I can't help it. I've heard that most demigods suffer from dyslexia and ADHD. Nice to know I'm not alone. It doesn't make it right, but it makes it feel better.

Arabia is nice and surprisingly vulnerable to thieves. I guess they just aren't expecting anything. Strolling down a small market plaza, I feel like Aladdin. Snatching a little here, and a little there, without anybody noticing. There is hardly any security but one man. He isn't exactly the guy you'd want to get in a fight with though, and I had a feeling that he could hear the word "stole" from 2 miles off. I had to be especially careful here unless I wanted to get squashed with-

Was that a sword he'd just drawn? Highlight that part about feeling like Aladdin. Today had just gotten much more interesting. Just then, interrupting my thoughts, a woman from behind me pointed in horror at me slipping a pear into my black backpack, yelling, "Thief! Thief! Stop, thief!"

"What? N-no!" I said stammering looking nervously at the man with the sword, who glared immediately at me, hate flooding his expression. My heart skipped a beat, though you'd think I was used to this by now. The second he made one step towards me I bolted, headed straight for a ladder on the side of a small building, probably a shop, leading the the roof. I've escaped because of rooftops before, I could do it many times again. Once I reached to top, I looked back, only to find that the man was already on the last steps, with a group of equally burly men trailing behind. I didn't intend on staying much longer. I looked at the edge of the roof, then to the roof of another equally high building, and realized that almost all buildings are the same size and if I continued this way, I'd eventually reach the small harbor right at the edge of the small town. It was now or never. Not daring to glance behind me, I made a jump for it. I realized how easy the jump was, and smiling wildly, I continued from rooftop to rooftop, many times looking back at the men. Each time, it felt as though there were more. Was I really this big of a deal? I felt partly nervous, but mostly proud of myself. I don't know exactly why I was proud for being chased by a bunch of big, muscular men with daggers in their eyes and swords in their hands, but it felt good, so I didn't question it.

When the next building was too tall to jump, I leaped off, onto a bedsheet that two women were spreading out to fold. I didn't really do it intentionally, but I thank the fates that I didn't fall onto the ground, because some soldiers did and collapsed, clutching their ankles. I almost laughed, but I realized the first man had taken the remaining men down some steps and were gaining on me fast. I apologized to the women and darted for the street. It was narrow though, and there were paths leading to the road from between houses. Out of these paths, several soldiers had come out. All this for a couple fruits? I clearly knew nothing about this place. The soldiers ahead of me waited for me to get there. I glanced behind me, and there were three soldiers chasing me. No going back. There were soldiers between the houses. There was no going that way. Only one option left. I sped towards the men ahead of me. They stopped waiting for me and they too rushed forward. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as I slid onto the ground underneath the swords and feet of the men. I heard some slashing, and some cries of pain, but I didn't look back. I just ran, faster and faster, until I reached the harbor. With a wince I jumped into the dark sea.

It was cold at first, but mostly because on land it was hot and the sudden change of temperature got to me, giving me goosebumps. But I got over it, as I was used to this feeling. It was nice to catch my breath after all that. Yes, catch my breath underwater. You see, my mom is a goddess, you know that already, but I never told you who she _was_. You probably haven't heard of her anyway. Her name is Kymopoleia, the Greek goddess of sea storms. She's only a minor goddess and isn't too important. Her father, Poseidon, god of the seas, is much more important, and could do her job easily. Most half-bloods keep some abilities that their godly parent had, and that's the case for me. I can create rough tides and currents if I need to, along with large waves. It sounds useless but can come in handy from time to time. I bet I could make something really bad if it didn't drain me so much. I could also breathe underwater, and stay dry if I concentrated, but that usually gives me a headache.

I just stayed there for a while, hiding under the small dock, listening to make sure the soldiers were gone. Once I was sure no one could see me, I swam out, letting a current take me as far away as possible. Just then I realized something exiting. My mom hadn't showed up to teach me a "valuable life lesson". I smiled. Finally. I had one successful, peaceful-

J ust then I stopped. By backpack was tugging away from me. I fought it, only to realize that another current was taking it away. I sighed and let go. It floated a few feet away, then dove down. I followed it. I watched it go into a small cave, just large enough for me to dive in. "Of course, she's here too," I muttered, swimming inside. It was all familiar, although any other person would have gotten confused with all the twists and turns and crossways. After a while, I saw a light up ahead. As I approached, a spacious, large room came into view, and I went in. there was no water here, so I just stood, clenching my fists. Nothing happened, but I'd seen this all before. I shouted, "the backpack? You said you were giving me some space this time." Then she appeared in front of me, and I stepped back, gritted my teeth, and have her a hateful stare. I'd heard that most half-bloods hate their parents because they were never there. I hate mine because she's there too much and treats me like I'm three. Why did she ever teach me to fight? Scratch that. She left me a weapon and a book to learn to fight. Yet she takes all the credit. If that isn't just wrong, I don't know what is. I've tried to run away a couple times, but she seemed to know my every step at all times.

I kind of have an idea why she's like this though. My dad died right before I was born. I'm her only kid, and she wouldn't be able to stand it if I left too. She used to tell me that I looked exactly like him. Once, when I was eight, I asked her what my dad's last name was. She just turned and disappeared. Of course, Greek gods don't have last names, so as I said before, its just Kyle for now. I knew what she was going to say, and I had to resist the urge to mimic her while she was speaking in that super annoying voice which makes the hairs on my neck stand on end with every word. Her sea green eyes glared at me with disappointment, and her long, dark hair shook with every miniscule movement of her head, which she made a lot.

"Where were you this time?"

"Neverland" I answered sarcastically.

"It's such a shame you know. Such a beautiful country. And yet your stealing from them too."

She thought every country was beautiful. I don't always agree, and I don't really care if it looks like a palace or a dumpster.

"You know, if you're ever going to leave me alone you have to get used to this."

"But then you get used to it!"

"Yea. So? You lied to me _again_. And your telling me I've got bad habits?"

"It is not the same thing"

"Prove it."

She paused and thought for a moment. Of course she didn't have an answer. This bugged her as much as she bugged me. So I continued.

"Listen mom, I get that you can be a little, anxious. But at some point your going to have to let me go."

After the first word, however, I could tell she wasn't listening to me. She never was. This time was a little different though. She held up a finger, and though I was infuriated, I crossed my arms and shut up. She seemed to be listening for something, and I got curious. She snapped her fingers and we were suddenly in a reef. I didn't recognize this place, and I doubted I'd been there before. She told me to stay where I was and to be as quiet as possible. Her tone of voice gave me a slight chill up my spine. This was unusual. But then again, she's been acting different since she began talking nonstop about this Percy Jackson kid, a son of Poseidon. Supposedly the only one, but since the oath upon the Styx that the big three gods made was broken, I don't think that they've been sticking to the rules. I find it ironic the way she talks about him though. She's jealous of him. A goddess jealous of a half-blood. Sure, this guy is a legend, defeated Kronos, more monsters that almost all ancient Greek heroes combined, and is rumored to be Poseidon's favorite son…

Maybe that's it. She's jealous because he gets more attention than she does. I mean, why care about the world's greatest Greek hero when you can care much more about a D-rate goddess no one's ever heard of who wrecks ships randomly? It makes no sense whatsoever! Nice move mom. Very mature of you.

Anyway, she left me, and I realized the reef was on the edge of a small underwater cliff. She floated down to the sea floor, which was only about a quarter mile down from where I was. For the first time, I looked up, and realized something. There were rough sees above, but that wasn't too much of a surprise, as where my mom is, there are most likely some messy currents and waves. But there was a boat. A large boat. Like a Greek battleship. I didn't dare swim up to get a closer look, as my mom might see me, but I looked closely at it. I saw two boys, maybe a couple years older than I was, jump out of the front. It was a high boat, so I didn't know how they possibly could have survived. One had a hazy figure, as if surrounded by some sort of mist or wind, but then again, it was pouring hard. I didn't really get a good look at them once they reached the water, because something else happened. Someone fell. From the back of the boat. It was a girl, about my age. She didn't jump, she was seriously _falling_. I knew I had to do something. She was only right above me, and my mom was occupied. I went for it. Right before she reached to water, I used a current to push me upwards toward her, caught her, and fell back in. she reached the ocean anyway, but I softened her landing so she wouldn't hit the water too hard. I made a space in the water for her to breathe, and instantly her eyes flew open, she gasped, looked at me curiously for a split second and we instantly pulled away from each other.

Simultaneously, we yelled, "who the Hades are _you_?!"

I clearly had never done that, and she clearly hadn't had that happen to her before. She had dark blue eyes, but if you looked carefully enough you could see hints of bright orange behind it. Peculiar, but it didn't really bother me then. Her hair was short, just under shoulder length because it was wet. You could tell even when it was drenched the way it was that it had large curls and a very deep, rich brown shade.

I looked at her for a second and realized something.

"You're from land right?" I asked hopefully.

She looked puzzled. "Uh… yea?"

I looked at her, to my mom, then to the boat, then back at her and said urgently,

"You've got to get me out of here."

She looked genuinely confused, then turned behind her, at my mom and the two boys, and gasped. She turned back to me angrily and nearly yelled,

"Are you distracting me?" She stared daggers at me and without letting me say anything continued, "You _so_ do _not_ want to play this game!"

"What? No! I don't even know what going on! Are you with them?" I gestured toward the two boys.

"No, I'm with the little minnows in the seaweed over there." I rolled my eyes. I had to think fast. She obviously wasn't convinced. She looked pretty concerned about the boat.

"I'll help you," I said without knowing exactly how. "I don't like what she's doing myself. I don't get it, but I don't like it." That did it. She thought for a moment.

"You'll help me?" She asked carefully.

I shrugged. "I'll try. I can't promise it'll do much but anger my mom but- "

"Hold up, that's your _mom_?" Great, I blew it. How would I say that if I didn't even know if she was a mortal or not? And now she'll think for sure that I'm on my mom's side with this. I was wrong though. I heard a net fall, followed by a terrible choking sound. We both turned, frightened. One of the boys, a dark-haired one was trapped in a net, with some sort of poison surrounding him.

"You realize your 'mom' is working with Gaea, right?" I didn't know. I'd heard of a war against Gaea and the giants had been raging on, but I never imagined my mom was working with her.

"She's _what_?"

"Apparently. You really didn't know?

"Of course I didn't know! What did you think?" She held up her hands in surrender.

"I don't know! But… who is she again?"

I sighed. "Just when I thought someone knew something." She looked confused. Then we heard a boy yell something. I started to listen but apparently her being underwater made it more difficult to hear.

"What's he saying?"

"You can't hear?" That really got to her. She yelled,

"That's not important right now! What is he saying!?

"Okay, okay. You know," I said pointing my finger at her matter-of-factly, "I can't really hear anything when you yell like that." She gave me a look and I decided to cooperate.

"Fine. He says he'll," I paused, not knowing if I had heard correctly. "He says he's going to make her trading cards?" She nearly burst out laughing and I felt myself turn red. Did I say that wrong? Had I misheard? No way. I was certain that was exactly what the boy said.

"Why would she do this for trading cards?"

"She just wants more attention. Like other gods I guess." I thought about her jealousy of Percy Jackson. "She's been raving constantly about how unfair it is that other gods get all the spotlight."

She snorted, "Well that's a little weird. I've never heard of that before. It seems as though the gods think that they're the best and no one could ever be better than they are."

"That's what they'll tell you, but they would never admit that someone is better than they are. For example, my mom's been raving on and on about some Percy Jackson guy-"

"Percy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. You know about him?"

" What? No! I meant he's free!" My jaw dropped. I realized that the boy that had been in the net _was _Percy Jackson. But how did this girl know him? And if that was Percy, who was the blond kid?

I looked over to see that Percy was free, and my mom had disappeared. I shivered, wondering where she was now, and what she was going to say to him later. _No_. I wasn't going back. I was getting out of here. The boys went to sit on a large rock, catching their breath and talking. I looked over at the girl, and because I've never exactly had to introduce myself to anyone, I held out my hand the way I've seen people do, and said, "I'm Kyle." She just stared and I really began to question my social skills. Then she smiled, and shook my hand.

"I'm Francesca. Please don't ask for my last name. It's annoying. I don't have one." I was shocked. She didn't go by one either?

"Are you a demigod too?" I asked.

"You could say that" she answered, shrugging. I didn't know what she meant.

"Well, who's your godly parent?"

"I don't have one." Now I was really confused. How could she be a demigod without having a godly parent? "What do you mean?" She sighed.

"Listen," she said, lowering her voice. "I'm about to tell you what I've told few people. I've only just met you, and I need you to promise that you won't tell a soul." I didn't know what to say, so I only nodded.

"A demigod is half mortal, half god, correct? I'm half mortal. My mom was human. But my dad was…" She shivered, though probably not because the water was cold. "My father is a titan." Oh. That wasn't _so_ bad. There used to be plenty of-

"My father is Kronos," she blurted out quickly and winced. My jaw dropped. A demigod child of Kronos? How was that even possible? Kronos is trapped in Tartarus. Not only that, but he's in a million pieces now thanks to the second Titan war. This hasn't ever happened. Not that I knew of, at least. But what did this mean?

"I've been watching over Percy and his friends since they were fourteen, my age. I devoted my life to making sure Kronos would never win. I hate him, Kyle. Believe me. I snuck aboard the Argo II making sure that the seven demigods would be victorious again. It's the last thing I owe the world. I'm cursed for just being his daughter. I can explain more later. I hope you understand that you can still trust me. But now, we've got to go. They're swimming back up. Come on. Hurry."

I looked up. They were leaving. I trusted Francesca. I believed that I could. So I pushed the current upward, and we both began swimming upwards.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2! (trust me it's a lot shorter thanks for reading through this whole thing!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: this is not intended to give spoilers. This is based after the Trials of Apollo and in the fourth book Jason Grace dies. Might wanna check that book out. Also, because the fifth book is not out yet this is only guessing that Apollo did get back safely, and it happened at camp. Enjoy!_

_Chapter_ _two_

My name is Piper. Piper McLean. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I'm one of the last from the old prophesy of seven still at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth left to college in New Rome. Hazel and Frank are with them at Camp Jupiter. Leo is still here, but we don't talk as much as we used to. Jason is dead. My old boyfriend died. He was killed. We don't talk about him much. We try not to think about him to much, but its hard. Especially for me.

Everything is different since he left. Camp still goes on as usual, but nobody is the same anymore. Especially after Apollo returned to Olympus. The night after he left, Will caught Nico wandering into the woods surrounding camp. And hour later he returned, looking absolutely horrified. He's hardly spoken at all a week later, and Will came up to me one morning, nervous.

"Piper, I've gotta talk to you about something." He said. "It's Nico. He hasn't been himself. He's hardly left his cabin and he's skipping meals and won't sit next to or talk to anyone whenever he does show up for food. I'm worried, Piper. You're a daughter of Aphrodite right? You've gotta know of _something_ I can do." I didn't know what to say. Just because I'm a Child of Aphrodite doesn't mean I'm a love expert! I could only sigh.

"Sorry, Will." I said. "I know as much as you do about what's going on with Nico. It must have something to do with whatever he saw in the woods. I'll try to talk to him. I promise." With one more hopeful glance, he nodded and walked off. Just then, the horn blew for dinner, and I headed over to the pavilion. I got some food, sacrificed some to Aphrodite, and sat down as usual with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. I glanced over at the Apollo table, where Will wouldn't stop looking over at the Hades table, a worried expression on his face. I suddenly lost my appetite. Chiron stood up to speak. We all turned as he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by smoke.

Smoke exploded from the altar in the center of the pavilion as the enchanted fire went out. There were some coughing and panicked voices as the cloud thickened, making it difficult- no, impossible -to see three feet ahead. When the smoke finally began to fade, there was a person crouched on top of the extinguished altar, wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. The person was somehow obviously a girl, although her head was down and shadows covered the little we could see under the hood. She looked about fourteen, younger than I was, but looked frightening nonetheless. She then stood up and raised her head, though it was still difficult to see her face.

"Who are you?" someone asked, and I swear to all the gods a wanted to smack whoever it was. I didn't really want to know. Not more trouble. Not after losing Jason.

The girl clenched her fists, and pulled off her hood, revealing a pretty but deadly face and huge brown curls tied up into a tight ponytail. She had a bright, perfect smile, but there was no warmth in her eyes.

"My name is Francesca. I don't want any trouble here, but I only intend to warn you." There was some whispering among the crowd, and she continued. "I will be paying some… visits to your camp. I suggest you stay out of it as much as possible, or I can guarantee that your camp is doomed. Stay out of my way, and no one gets hurt. Try to stop me," she paused, and her smile twisted into a menacing smirk. "Well, let's just say you won't be around to try and stop me much longer."

"STOP!" cried a familiar voice from behind her. She turned in surprise to find a very angry Nico di Angelo standing on the steps, sword drawn, glaring back at her. "If you think we're stupid enough to watch Camp Half-Blood crumble to dust because of you, you're going to have to get through me." The girl looked utterly shocked, but recovered quickly and grinned mockingly at Nico.

"Well, if it isn't Nico di Angelo!" she sneered. "Why, I haven't seen YOU since, oh wait, that's right. Oops! My apologies," she mocked, clearly not sorry. Nico's fierce look fell in defeat, and the girl turned and continued. "You have three days to make your decision. Then," she laughed coldly, "let the names begin."

Before anyone could react, she jumped into the air, and underneath her appeared a void-like circle and she fell into it. It immediately closed, leaving everyone in silence and shock, staring that the altar where she'd once been.

Chiron stood smoothly, but even he looked shaken. "Everyone," he began, "return to your cabins immediately. We will host a meeting tomorrow after breakfast. We will skip the campfire songs tonight." And on that happy note, everyone dispersed in silence, with a few whispers here and there. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

My name is Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. All my life I've kept secrets. Some have come out into the light. But some have haunted me day after day, mercilessly tearing at my soul piece by piece. People don't know as much about me as they think they do, but the one secret I've guarded most heavily, the one I'm most afraid of, the one I dream of most often, is about to come to the light. I thought I'd never see her again. I hoped she'd leave me alone. But I'd always see a shadow here and there. I'd feel eyes watching me often. And now she's returned, and I fear camp will be destroyed because of me.

"Her name is Francesca," I'd had to say to everyone at the meeting one morning. The morning after she appeared to us. "She isn't a monster. She isn't a god of any kind. But she isn't exactly a demigod either." Leo raised his hand. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Then what is she?" he asked.

"I was getting to that," I answered, frustrated. "She's half titan, half mortal."

"Like Calypso!" he exclaimed. I hate Leo sometimes. Most of the time in fact. I swore if he said so much as one more word I would drag him to Tartarus and drown him in the Styx. And enjoy every minute of it.

"No, not like Calypso. Her father is Kronos." There was silence as everyone stared at me like I'd fallen from Mars. "I know that sounds crazy, but unfortunately, its true. I just don't understand why she's doing this. She was so different last time I saw her."

"Nico," Piper began. "How exactly do you know her? When did you meet her, and what happened last time you saw her?" Her eyes were full of concern. I took a deep breath. This was it. Everyone would know. Even Will. But it was for the best of camp I guessed. She had to be stopped.

"She was my girlfriend," I said, and resisted burying my face in my hands. I just looked down at the table and said nothing.

"You…. You had a _girlfriend_?" Will asked, shocked. He looked as though someone had stabbed him. "What happened to you?"

"She's the daughter of Kronos. My father hated her. We both decided we couldn't keep going. Hades and Kronos? It doesn't work. I left her. Thar was the last time I saw her, until now." Everyone stared in shock.

"Nico…" Chiron said slowly, as if I'd hit my head too hard, "What do you mean by _the _daughter of Kronos?"

"She's the only one alive. Kronos can only have one demigod child at a time. He doesn't need anymore. Kronos is the king of the titans. The lord of _time_. Do you realize how powerful that makes him? Even he can't withstand that much power, especially in his… present state. He's in a million pieces scattered in Tartarus. What else is he supposed to do… but have someone to help carry the burden? Francesca holds part of Kronos' power, making her insanely powerful- and dangerous."

Sherman Yang, the head of the Ares cabin, cracked his knuckles casually and said, "Then I say we just find her, and kill her. No biggie."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You can't kill her! There's no point." I didn't say the _real _reason we couldn't kill her. I didn't have a weak spot after all this time for her, but I knew that we could not kill her. "You all need to promise to me, right here and right now, that you will _not_ kill her unless absolutely necessary. In the Styx. Deal?" I pushed as much force into my words, just to make sure they wouldn't try wiggling out of it. Simultaneously, they agreed grudgingly, and Sherman looked disappointed.

"So then… what's the plan?" asked Butch Walker, the head of the Iris cabin.

"We catch her, and reason with her. And hopefully she'll go away."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Travis Stoll, one of the twins who were the heads of the Hermes cabin.

"We'll figure it out." When that looked like it convinced nobody, I added, "trust me on this. I know her better than anybody."

"Sounds like a plan then." Said Chiron. "So we wait."

_Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to find out what happens! Is there more to the story than Nico is letting on? Is this the same Francesca from chapter one? If so, why is she suddenly so in favor of destroying camp? And, you probably want to know, WHERE THE HADES IS KYLE!? Subscribe to get notified when the next chapter comes out! I'm trying to go as fast as possible! Byeee_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: In this chapter I will introduce some characters from different books. It is technically a crossover, but I don't think there is a "Mark of the Thief" crossover on fanfiction. If there is, I may add it. If you have not read the Mark of the Thief, its alright. You don't have to for this story to make sense. If you have, great! But you don't have to._

_Chapter 4_

The three days after that seemed peaceful. But I hated Francesca more every day. My name is Leo Valdez. And the last thing I needed was for some kid with a destructo-necklace to steal my gun.

Yes, my gun. I was so proud of it. It was almost finished! It was a white camouflage and as long as my arm and looked like something from Call of Duty. I had all sorts of epic bullets like Greek fire and one to make someone pass out for weeks and one type that can- well, you get the idea. But now its gone. Just as Francesca had said, it happened on the third day. But it wasn't just my gun that was stolen, it was also a part of me. A part of me is gone. The part that makes me a son of Hephaestus. A fire-user.

My magic was stolen.

It was something like this. On the third day after Francesca's announcement, I headed into bunker 9, where I was working on my gun. Inside though, there was boy standing in the middle, running his fingers over the cases where I kept the bullets. He turned in surprise and I could see his face better. He looked around fifteen or sixteen and had pale skin. He had jet black, ratty hair, and wore a black hoodie and black jeans, just like Francesca had. Immediately after he saw me, balls of magic appeared in either one of his hands. I backed up, having a feeling that he could kill me if he wanted to.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy extinguished the magic in his palms and smiled without warmth.

He shrugged. "I don't expect you to know me. But from this day on, I promise you won't forget me." He reached inside the sweater, and pulled out a large medallion. It seemed to be made of gold, and looked very, _very _old. Carved into it were three letters, but I couldn't make them out because he charged towards me and I was busy running out of the bunker. He overtook me and knocked me to the ground. He put his arm on my back and I felt him press something against me. The medallion. Then I felt a pulling in my gut. Like something was being drained from me. I could feel power leaving me body, and black spots began to appear at the edges of my eyes. My vision swam. Was I going to die? It definitely felt so. Finally, he pulled away, but I was already blacking out.

"Don't feel bad, Leo. It's for your own good. You don't need your magic. But I promise that we could make good use for it."

_What did you do?_ I wanted to ask, but all that came out was "Nhh?" before I passed out.

I woke in the infirmary, Piper and Will standing over me with worried expressions. How long had I been out? When did they find me? Did they catch the boy? I had so many questions, I didn't know where to start. I was relieved when Will spoke first.

"You okay? You were out cold when Travis discovered you. What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" I began, sitting up. "I was at bunker 9 and found a boy there. He said I'd never forget him or something, That it was all for my own good, that they could use my magic more than I needed it, and pressed a necklace on my back, and I thought a was going to die."

"Uh… Ok. I'm confused. He just showed up and pressed a necklace on you and you pass out? Be more specific!" Piper demanded.

"I think he stole my magic." Then I bolted upright. My magic. Did he really steal it? I looked at my hand. I concentrated, willing it to catch fire. Nothing. I focused harder. Nothing happened. I panicked and jumped out of bed. "Someone's gotta catch him: He stole my magic! My fire! It's gone!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Piper.

"He's long gone now, Leo. You've been out since yesterday morning. About a full day. For now, we need to talk to Nico. There's clearly someone else working with Francesca. Hopefully, nobody else. We need to know how to catch them both this time. Then we can get your fire back."

I hoped she was right.

_So, what the Hades just happened. Was the boy with black hair Kyle? Did he dye his hair or something? And what was the mysterious medallion he carried? Does it really give the wearer the power to take other people's magic? And if so, who is the next victim? All these questions will be answered in chapter 5! Stay tuned and follow this fanfiction for notifications when new chapters come out! Cya then!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is it! Chapter 5! Can't believe I'm already here! Thanks to you guys who have followed and favorited this it means the world to me! Now… remember Kyle? He may show up so might wanna keep your eyes peeled! Enjoy! Also, you may remember that I've been going from viewpoint to viewpoint, but as I get deeper into the story, I'll so some 3__rd__ person and stop saying things like, 'I am _' and just start labeling chapters with 'PoV'. You'll see. _

_THIS IS WRITTEN IN 3__RD__ PERSON_

_Chapter 5_

The meeting was silent as far as meetings usually go. Leo wanted to stay in his cabin, but Chiron insisted he show up, as a witness. No one could offer much information. There was no strange activity. No one else's magic had gotten drained. And there have been no sightings of Francesca or the strange boy or anyone out of the ordinary. But the worst part, was that not even Nico had anything else to offer. He insisted that Francesca wasn't friends with anyone, and she didn't and couldn't have another boyfriend.

"Why is that? Why can't she have another boyfriend?" Miranda Gardiner, the head counselor of the Demeter cabin.

"She swore on the Styx that she would never love anyone again," Nico explained, and sighed. "It was reckless of her, but she's been through more than you know." No one asked any more questions. The silence was broken by an urgent banging on the door. It was strange for a meeting to be interrupted. Every camper knew that serious business was being discussed, and not many dared to bang on the door unless absolutely necessary. Chiron furrowed his brow and said, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal a boy around fifteen years old, with red hair and sea green eyes, similar to Percy Jackson's. Everyone backed up a step. This boy wasn't a camper. What if he was with Francesca? He did wear black jeans, but he wore a navy shirt, not black, and he had a panicked expression on his face.

"Where is Nico di Angelo?" he gasped. All eyes turned to Nico as he stepped forward warily. "You're in crazy danger," the boy said. "My name is Kyle, the son of Kymopoleia, the goddess of sea storms. Francesca is planning another attack, and you're the next target," he yelled, pointing at Nico. Nico looked horrified.

**-THIS TIME SKIP HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THAT FLY OUTSIDE MY WINDOW-**

Kyle sat at the Hermes cabin at the Pavilion at lunch that day. They told him he could sleep in the Poseidon cabin that night, but he was too frightened and shaken to sit alone. He'd explained how he'd found the tent and saw Francesca, but he didn't say much more. He hardly spoke to anyone later on. His clothes were soaked for some reason, so he was given a Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue jeans, like all the other campers. Piper eyes him carefully. He kept looking around him warily, and hardly ate anything. He seemed to be waiting for something. Piper felt something was off about this boy, but he was their best shot at finding and nailing Francesca. She looked at the altar. She remembered the night when this all started. She wished that none of this ever happened. Why was it always her?

Then there was an arrow. An arrow flew right past her head, and was so close to he that she could _hear _it whizz past her ear. It flew on and on, until it landed in a tree nearby. Sherman Yang immediately jumped up and ran towards it, followed by Nico, Will, Leo, Miranda, Piper, Travis and Connor, Butch, Chiron, and almost everyone else trailed behind. Sherman pulled the arrow from the tree, and Piper could get a closer look at it. It had a silver point, and there was a note attached to it. Leo snatched the note and read it aloud:

_**Made you look**_

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"It means you shouldn't be so gullible," said a girl's voice behind them. Everyone turned to see a girl with long brown hair, about fourteen of fifteen, holding a bow and carrying a backpack full of arrows like the one that had been shot. Next to her was a boy around the same age with curly, blond hair and a battle axe sung over his shoulder. And, as if that wasn't enough, they both wore a black hoodie and black jeans. Piper turned to Kyle, and realized he was _smiling_. He didn't notice her looking at him, but he changed his expression to utter fear.

"What do you want?" Leo barked angrily. "I hope you're here to return my gun."

"Better," replied the boy, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "We're here to spare you from having to witness your friend's… Uh… unfortunate situation."

"See ya!" said the girl cheerfully with a small wave, and they both turned and ran back towards the pavilion. And there, in front of the stairs, was the boy with black hair, medallion in hand, standing next to the unconscious body of Clovis, the head of the Hypnos cabin. They reached them, and jumped. Underneath them appeared the void from before, when Francesca had escaped in the pavilion. They fell in, and the void disappeared. Will ran over to Clovis and knelt next to him, searching for a pulse. Some kids were looking around, probably for the girl and two boys. Nico wasn't. He kept banging his head with his hand, muttering curses. Piper knew he thought this was his fault. She couldn't stop thinking about Kyle, who she saw smiling. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Kyle.

"Hey, Piper. I didn't mean to scare you. I just think I might have an idea," he said. Piper nodded, "go ahead. What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath. "You guys have friends in New Rome, right? In camp Jupiter?"

Piper thought for a moment. What was he suggesting? She just said, "yes…? Why?"

"The medallion had ancient Roman magic. They might know about it, or how to destroy it." Piper didn't know what to say. How much did this boy really know? Was he suggesting they contacted Frank and Hazel? She thought for a moment. It seemed wrong to pull them into this. To endanger her friends. But, if she didn't, she was endangering the whole camp, and maybe more.

"Looks like we have an Iris message to send," she said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**Piper's POV**

I held the drachma tightly in my hand. _Here goes nothing_, I muttered. Nico and Kyle were with me. I'd talked to Chiron about our idea, and he gave us a room in the big house with a large window and plenty of privacy, and a small mist maker. Kyle held the mist maker and turned it on in front of the window. Sure enough, a rainbow appeared.

I held up the drachma in front of us, and called aloud, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering," and threw it into the rainbow. The drachma disappeared with a glimmer.

"Show us Hazel Levesque at Camp Jupiter," Nico said. The rainbow shifted, revealing the image of a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. She was talking to someone, but they couldn't see who. Hazel turned in surprise, and then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Piper! Nico! And… sorry, I don't think I know who you are…" Kyle rolled his eyes. "What's new over at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, about that-" I began, but was interrupted with Annabeth showing up next to Hazel, grinning widely.

"PIPER!?" she yelled happily. "Percy! It's Piper and Nico!"

"WHAT?!" yelled a boy's voice from a distance. Soon, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, _and _Percy were there, waving and smiling. Piper was shocked. Wouldn't Percy and Annabeth be in college?

"We're on break for two weeks," said Annabeth, seeing my confusion. "What's on your mind? Why did you call?" I took a deep breath. I knew they wouldn't be so happy to see me after I explained that I hadn't called to tell them how great the weather was. Nico realized I was hesitating, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Camp is under attack. Not like an-army-is-charging-into-camp-and-destroying-everything-in-front-of-them kind of attack, but its just as bad." Leave it to Nico to destroy a smile so effortlessly. All four faces fell in confusion and disbelief. Percy was the first to recover.

"What do you mean?" Then I had to explain, with some help from Kyle and Nico filling in the details. We explained how Leo's fire got drained, how they had shown up at lunch, and of course what had been discussed during meetings. When they were done, Percy thought for a moment.

"Well, we do have a break for _two whole weeks_," he said. "We could all come over there and help out. WY mom will freak out, but its only for a while. We can help you guys sort everything out. Besides, it doesn't look like Francesca is trying to kill anyone. What do you guys say?" he turned to Annabeth, who was next to him.

She smiled. "I think we've got some train tickets to buy."

A/N _sorry for the short chapter I did this on New Years EVE so…. Kinda busy but I hope u enjoyed nonetheless, also who is super happy we get to see Percabeth again?! Yay :) (oh and Frank and Hazel but I don't know if they're Hank or Frazel…?)_


End file.
